


So Be It

by dionysx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionysx/pseuds/dionysx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is completely and hopelessly in love with John. While John is with Dave, Karkat will still do anything to make his best friend happy. Even if it kills him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Be It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on homestuck, enjoy!
> 
> -Dave

"Fucking John you just don't get it, do you? I'm in love with you. I know you love Dave I get that… but I'm in love with you. We've been best friends for the past seven months and there have been times when we messed around, in those times I felt so happy and scared I could never explain to you. You are the reason for a lot of my existence. I know that sounds shitty and cliché but its 100% true. I would do anything for you…," You couldn't stop crying, and began gasping for air and affection. The tears running down your face stained crimson red and left your eyes swollen.

After all of your confession, you felt embarrassed. Beyond belief. It was time to get away; He probably hates you now, or thinks you're a freak. As you are about to stand up, you feel him. He has grasped your hand, "Karkat…" He takes you into his arms, you're shaking. You and he both are a bloody mess. "I..I'm so sorry," he squeezed you tighter, "I love you Kar.. So much," you both lie in his bed crying silently.

~early morning the next day~

When you first wake up, you completely forget what happened the night prior. Then it hit you. You're snuggling with John and he is so beautiful. Honestly, you're surprised he isn't awake. He wakes up really fucking early on a regular basis. You trace the outline of his lips with your fingertips lightly. I love you so much, you whispered. His eyelids flutter abit before he mumbles something you didn't quite catch. What was that, John? You push his messy hair out of his ocean eyes. Good mahgin, he yawns. How joyous it was to be with the one you cared most about, and he was such a cute dork.

Sadly you couldn't sit around and lollygag over how much you adored him. Good morning, dork. You smiled and rubbed your eyes hoping the tears were wiped away while you slept. He sat up rather fast, and looked you straight in the face. His waking-up face was the best.

Bzzzt.. Bzzzzt.. Bzzzt…

John's phone. And there could only be one person calling this early. Dave Strider. John motions you to answer, but just at that thought you freak out shitmotherfuckno. Too late, John clicked answer that little shit. HEH.. HEY DAVE, SUP ITS KAR- "I know it's you kitkat put John on," Of course that aggravates you. Sigh. HE'S SORTA BUSY IF YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN. "He's taking a shit, ew man I didn't need to know that.." WELL YOU WANTED TO KNOW FUCKASS. And he hung up. John.. Why'd you make me do that? Now Johns gone. What the fuck is going on. JOHN WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?

I'm in the shower~

W-WELL.. OKAY. HURRY YOUR ASS UP. You waited patiently in John's room, as stiff as a statue. Did he grab a towel did he get some clothes oh god. You couldn't stop blushing. If you wanted to, you could walk right in on him and spy, or lurk. But you're a decent guy. You're not a pervert like Gamzee *shivers*. What would Dave do? NO, NO you can't think of that. That's not okay. What's that abrupt sensation in your bum pocket? Oh. You've got a text. Probably from Gam.

yo kar give john some love for me would you, he deserves it- Strider

Oh wow. That's ironic. Good one Strider. BZZZT.

kiss him for me full on tongue action don't disappoint me kitkat- Strider

Your face is on fire and you're pretty sure it's the color of Dave's eyes. He really wants you to 'give John some love'. You're not sure if this pisses you off beyond every inch of your being, or makes you the happiest boy alive. But still. He just gave you permission to fuck around with his boyfriend… You're not sure how to feel about this.

Karkittyyyy~ I NEED A TOWEL. Oh shit. He's one needy human, that Egbert. As you're searching around for a towel, it shoots you right in the gut. You have no idea where the towels are.

You slide into the bathroom with a gulp, your heart beating faster than the flash himself. A-are they in here? You're panicking now. Then you see him. Covering himself with a towel. His wet grazing skin. His somewhat soaked hair. He's so beautiful. "I don't really need a towel, Kar" And your heart just fell out of your chest.

John was the one to break the silence.

"We need to talk about last night."


End file.
